Especial de Navidad de Issei the angry godslayer
by Cruel Joker
Summary: Especial de navidad con Issei tsundere Godslayer y la diosa de la travesura salvando la navidad. Habrá locuras y Muchas referencias


En la enorme mansión de 2 pisos, decorada con adornos navideños, en su interior era arreglado con muchos adornos de navidad con un gran árbol con adornos navideños y una estrellas.

El la cocina donde poder estar la mesa estaba la mesa con un rico pavo relleno y una buena coca cola, ensaladas de papas y ensaladas de lechuga, emparedado de jamón y quesos.

En el living se podía ver a un hombre sentado en el sillón, detrás estaba la chimenea con fuego encendido. Esa persona era Joker whitecrow, uno de los autores más reconocido de wattpad y fanfic.

En esto momento se encontraba rompiendo la cuarta pared como cierto mercenario con traje rojo.

En su regazo tenía un libro de cuentos de navidad con la imagen de Godslayer furioso mientra esta estrangulando a un reno de nariz roja.

-...hola mis amigos y lectores, espero que todos ustedes le estén pasando genial en Navidad con sus seres queridos, verdad, como soy un hombre benevolente, hice un especial navideño donde cierto asesino de dioses lidia con la navidad con cierta diosa de la travesura...-decía Joker mientra abre el libro.

-...Así que acompañame a ver esa gran historia...-decía Joker mientra una pantalla aparece mostrando el título de la historia.

 ** _especial de navidad : el navidad del asesino de dioses y la diosa de la travesura._**

La nieve caía por la noche, todas las casas se encontraba con sus luces apagadas pero por fuera eran iluminado con luces de adornos de navidad.

En un apartamento de lujo, se podría ver en el interior en el hogar de issei amasaki, esposo de Mio amasaki, padre adoptivo de Yue y Cutlass, ahora mismo estaba durmiendo con Mio a su lado.

Ambos estaban dormido en la cama matrimonial para 4 personas, ya que Evangeline, la madre biológica de Yue en su forma loli estaba abrazando a issei por la cintura.

En la otra habitación estaba Yue con su pijama de panda, ella estaba durmiendo de forma adorable junto a Hela, la hija de Kaya o como todo el mundo la llama "loki", Yue es hija adoptiva de issei y hija biológica de Loki y Evangeline.

Ella estaba durmiendo junto con su media hermana Hela.

En la otra habitación que era un desastres, guitarra de rock, pelota de fútbol y Muchas espadas adornada en la pared, era Cutlass, hija adoptiva de issei, era una clon creada con Adn de Evangeline como base.

Al principio se trató de una enemiga, pero después de mucha peleas, había logrado hacer que Cutlass se ridimiera.

Cutlass actualmente estaba dormida con un pijama masculino ya que era la típica chica "marimacho", ella estaba roncando.

En la otra habitación estaba dormido Mimir, siendo una cabeza, se había dormido en la cama de perro que Issei le compro, porque era barato para Mimir.

Todos estaban dormidos tranquilamente, todos esperando despertarse para la gran navidad de mañana.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de un golpe seguido con el sonido de algo golpeándose al suelo, Mio que seguía dormida, murmura somnolienta.

-...issei, puede ir a ver que sucede ahí?...-decía Mio cansada.

Issei se había despertado debido al sonido del golpe y decidió levantarse de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Evangeline.

-...iré a ver que pasa, duerme tranquila..,-decía Issei muy cansado mientra abandona su habitación.

Issei se acercó a la cocina para ver algo que no espero, estaba Kaya con un bate de aluminio junto a un cuerpo de un hombre gordo con barba blanca y ropa de color rojo y blanco.

-...que mierda..que pendejada hiciste loki...-murmura Issei en silencio mientra Kaya mira a Issei con una sonrisa.

-...oh Mortal, que bueno que haya despertado, ese gordo ladrón estabas comiendo mis galletas...-decía Kaya.

Issei se acercó para comprobar su impulso, y sintió que todavía seguía vivo.

Issei se levantó para levantar a Santa y colocarlo en su cama, al parecer, estaba noqueado.

-... acaso es un ladrón? ...-decía Issei mientra Kaya abrió el sacó donde contenía muchos regalos y una lista muy larga.

-...mira, encontré muchos regalos y una larga lista de nombres...-decía Kaya, Issei se acercó para revisar la lista donde tenía los nombres de todas las personas que conocía.

-...gordo y viejo vestido de rojo y blanco, lleva saco con regalos y una lista con nombres, no me diga, es un pedofilo vestido de santa...-decía Issei enojado mirando al viejo de la navidad.

-...aparte de comer mis galletas, es un pederasta, que dices Mortal, quiere que lo queme...-decía Kaya levantado su mano que generaba fuego negro.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta, Issei sólo podía suspirar mientra mira a Kaya.

-...ya vuelvo, quiero que lo vigile...no haga nada...-decía Issei mientra se acerca a la puerta dejando sola a Kaya para vigilar al gordo barrigón.

Cuando Issei abrió la puerta, vio a Azazel que estaba un poco ebrio con una corbata en su cabeza.

-...feliz navidad, chico, espero que no te moleste si estoy a esta hora..-decía Azazel con una mirada alegre ya que un poco ebrio.

-...son las 3 de la mañana, que haces a esta hora?...-decía Issei cansado.

-...hace poco que salí de fiesta con Odin y con los demás líderes para celebrar la fiesta, ando bien pedo, je je je perdí la llave de mi apartamento y estoy cansado, espero que no te moleste si me quedo a dormir en tu apartamento...-decía apenado Azazel haciendo que Issei diera un suspiro mientra abre la puerta para que Azazel pudiera entrar.

-...quítate los zapatos ante de entrar y haga menos ruidos, todos están dormidos...-decía Issei mientra Azazel se quita sus calzados mientra entra.

-...gracia chico, siempre tan amable...-decía Azazel camina.

-...no hay de que, justo en esto momento tengo que lidiar con algo...-decía Issei mientra se dirige al living con Azazel a su lado.

-...que cosa...-decía Azazel ebrio y curioso.

Los 2 habían llegado sólo para ver a Kaya que marcaba con marcador a la cara santa dejando la cara con dibujos gracioso para luego tomar foto en su celular.

-...esto...Loki noqueó a un ladrón y tal vez pederasta, al parecer tiene relación con lo sobrenaturales...-decía Issei de forma monótona.

-...oh chico, esto no es bueno, para nada bueno...-decía Azazel acercando a papa noel.

Issei levantó un poco la ceja y se acercó a Azazel.

-...que sucede?...conoce a este gordo...-decía Issei.

-...conocerlo?...chico, tiene idea de lo que has hecho...a destruido la navidad, el es Santa claus...-decía Azazel tomando por sorpresa a Issei y a Kaya.

-...que/que...-decía los 2 al unísono.

Azazel sólo podía suspirar con exasperación y decidió hablar con Issei de lo grave que es la situación.

 _ **Unos minutos después**_

En la cocina, se podía ver a Azazel con una taza de café con Issei y Kaya sentando en la silla, Issei tenía el ceño fruncido.

Terminando de tomar un sorbo de café, Azazel habló.

-...bueno, la situación está muy grave ahora, con Santa claus noqueado, no se sabe cuanto se despertará...-decía Azazel con Issei levantó una ceja.

-...y eso que, no veo que sea mi asunto...ademas, tengo duda, ésta seguro que este tipo sea santa claus o es algún ángel disfrazado...-decía Issei con duda.

-...es en serio chico, es muy grave la situación, el que esta en el sillón es el verdadero santa claus...-decía Azazel.

-...y que, me vas a decir que el hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascua y los unicornios existen también...-decía Issei con sarcasmo sólo para ver que Azazel estaba muy serio como para reírse.

-...es en serio...-murmura Issei frotando su frente.

-...tu sarcasmo no ayuda...todos lo que a mencionado existen, vivimos en un mundo donde todo lo sobrenatural, dioses y dragones existen, es normal que ellos también existan...-decía Azazel.

-...no puedo argumentar nada ante esa lógica..., mortal, creo que acabamos de meternos en un gran problema...-decía Kaya haciendo que Issei diera un suspiro.

-... (suspiro)...porque, solo quería dormir...-murmura irritado Issei.

-...vamos a tener que hacer algo a respecto con la navidad...-decía Azazel consiguiendo la atención de Issei.

-...a que te refiere...-decía Issei.

-...chico, tu vas a salvar la navidad, vas a ocupar el puesto de santa claus por una noche y vas a repartir regalos en cada casa...-decía Azazel.

-...espera, porque yo...ademas, no soy tan fan de la navidad...-decía Issei con irritación.

-...no lo entiende verdad, la navidad es muy pero muy importante y por nada en el mundo debe arruinarse, si arruina la navidad, serás odiado por santa claus y nunca recibirá regalos todos los años...-decía Azazel.

-...y?, no veo que me importe, además, eso de la navidad nunca fue lo mío, solo fingí amar la navidad para hacer feliz a Mio y a los demás. busca al idiota de saji, ese llorón ama la navidad y estoy seguro que el salvaría la navidad mejor que yo...-decía Issei.

-...no lo entiende, hay un 99% de probabilidades de que Saji lo arruine aún más la navidad y pueda llegar a ser un daño irreversible, además, no sólo tú recibirá carbón todos los años, también toda tu familia nunca recibirá los regalos, solo carbón en todas las navidades...-decía Azazel haciendo que Issei parpadea.

-...acaso quieren ver la mirada de tristeza de sus hijas al recibir carbón, la mirada de tristeza de Mio al perder su espíritu navideño...eso quiere..-decía Azazel haciendo que Issei recuerde su infancia donde nunca tuvo una buena navidad.

Issei sólo podía suspirar mientra se acerca al gordo, le arrebato el gorro y su chaleco rojo y blanco.

-...(suspiro)...no tengo opción, voy a hacerlo, odio la navidad, pero no dejaré que mi rencor del pasado arruine la navidad de mi familia...-decía Issei con seriedad.

-...Así se habla mortal, buena suerte en tu nueva aventura, me voy a la cama...-decía Kaya mientra se iba sólo para que Issei la agarra por el hombro.

-...no te iras a ninguna parte, loki, tu me metiste en esta situación y me vas a ayudar a salir de ella, tu y yo vamos a salvar la navidad, te guste o no...-decía Issei con seriedad.

Kaya sólo podía gimotear mientra Issei mira a Azazel.

-...bueno, pero hay un problema muy grandes...-decía Issei.

-...que problema?...-pregunta Azazel.

-...tendría que ir por el mundo a dejar regalos, aunque seamos Loki y yo, no llegaremos a tiempo para entregar todos esto regalos ante del amanecer...-decía Issei.

-...descuida, ya tengo una solución a nuestro problema...-decía Azazel usando su celular.

 _ **Unas series de llamadas después**_

Vemos a Issei junto a Azazel y Kaya mirando a 3 personas, era Dulio, Tobio y Vali, los 3 estaban con ropa de navidad.

-..no puedo creer que me hayan despertado a la 3 de la mañana para esto...-decía enojado Vali.

-...Yare Yare daze, aunque repartiendo regalos y comer galletas y beber leches, si vale mucho la pena...-decía Dulio.

-...la navidad es muy importante, así que es hora de salvarlo...-decía Tobio con seriedad mientras acaricia a su mascota que estaba feliz.

-...bien, lo llamaré, el equipo X...tengo una misión, los 3 tomarán sus propios caminos para repartir regalos, cada uno tendrá una lista para repartir regalos, tienen sus direcciones y nombres...serán nombrados los héroes de la navidad, así que vayan...-decía Azazel con un disfraz militar.

-...Hai...-decía los 3 con un saludo militar.

-...que bueno, fue una suerte que santa haya repartido demasiado los regalos de todos el mundo ante de venir por tu casa, solamente falta repartir todo Japón y listo...Issei, tu y tu novia vas a hacer esa parte, repartirá todos los regalos a los que están en la lista, los 3 se harán cargo en sus respectivos lugares...-decía Azazel mientras los 3 salieron a repetir regalos con la esperanza de salvar a la navidad.

-...bueno, al menos no tendremos que repartir por todo el mundo...-decía Kaya mientras Issei sea acercó a rodolfo para acariciar su cabeza.

-...vamos entonce, quiero terminar con esto rápido, para poder irme a la cama...mientra más rápido lo hacemos, mejor será para no hacer esa estupidez..,-decía Issei haciendo que Rodolfo gruñe para luego morder la mano de Issei.

-...auch, maldito reno de mierda...-gruñe Issei estrangulado a rodolfo sólo para que Azazel lo alejara a Issei del reno.

-...oye calmate chico, casi mata a Santa y ahora quieres asesinar a un reno...-exclama Azazel haciendo que Issei se calmará.

-...vaya Mortal, ya mataste a todos los dioses, que sigue después, matar a todos los renos del mundo...-decía Kaya con tono burlón, usaba una vestimenta negra de santa claus, era femenina y bastante provocativo, pero Issei la ignoraba de toda formas.

-...vamos ya entonce...hay una navidad que salvar...-decía Issei montando el trineo junto a Kaya.

-...a la orden, hohoho...-decía Kaya mientra imita la risa de santa claus.

Issei tomó las riendas con fuerza haciendo que los renos comenzarán a volar haciendo lo mismo con el trineo.

Así Issei y Kaya siguieron su mas grandes aventura de su vida.

-...buena suerte chicos, que la fuerza los acompañes...-decía Azazel con ropa de yoda...

 _ **Casa de Saji**_

Después se repetir algunos regalos por el camino, Issei y Kaya habían llegado al tejado de la casa de Saji, Issei había salido del trineo y recogió el saco para luego entrar por la chimenea.

Al entrar por la chimenea, Issei miro a su alrededor al ver que Saji vivía bien, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena por el, ya que Saji prácticamente estaba solo en navidad, su familia estaba en un viaje en el extranjero, Issei se acercó al árbol.

Sacó algunos regalos y lo colocó en la bolsa sobre el árbol mientra mira una carta junto a un vaso de leche y galletas.

 _ **Querido santa**_

 _ **Yo quiero para navidad, ser querido para la persona que más amo, a Sona sitri, pero soy pobre y no tengo como darle...desearía una señal tuya...**_

 _ **Saji genshirou.**_

Issei sólo podía suspirar mientra levantaba su mano.

-... **Creation**...-murmura Issei creando muchísimo bolsas de dineros, también monedas de oros y lingote de oros y muchas joyas preciosas.

Issei escribió la carta.

 **Para Saji: tu deseo es concedido, usa sabiamente el dinero que te di.**

 **Santa claus.**

Issei dejó la nota y recogió la bandeja de galletas y leche y de fue por la chimenea.

 **Con Kaya**

La diosa de la travesura estaba en el trineo escuchando música de Linkin Park mientra esperaba a su mortal, pronto vio a Issei que subía por las chimenea.

-...oh mortal, como te fue abajo...-decía Kaya mientra se quita los auriculares.

-...normal, esta comenzando a ser mas sencillos a hacer ese trabajo, ten, galletas y un vaso de leche...-decía Issei mientras entraba al trineo.

-...gracia...-decía Kaya mientras comía la galleta y tomó la leche de forma adorable.

-...je je je sabes, creí que seria aburrido ese trabajo, pero es divertido, y más si es estar contigo...-decía Kaya con un sonrojo.

-...no veo lo divertido esto de la navidad...vamos, tenemos muchas casas que repartir...-decía Issei controlando la rienda haciendo que los renos comenzarán a moverse.

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

 _ **Kyoto: hogar de Yasaka y su hija.**_

Tanto Issei como Kaya se encontraba poniendo algunos regalos ya que al parecer, Kunou pidió muchos regalos y con su bolsa mágica, había puesto algunos regalos.

-...que divertido no es así, así que es el hogar de esa mujer zorro y la pequeña amiga de Charlotte...-decía Kaya colocando una pequeña bicicleta rosa.

-...si...vayan que pidieron mucho...veamos, aquí falta colocar el regalo de Yasaka...un libro..-decía Issei mirando el libro de "como conquistar a un albino tsundere" y lo mas extraño fue la imagen de el en la portada del libro.

-...quien fue el idiota que escribió eso...-murmura enojado Issei sólo para ver la portada de Kaya donde era la autora.

-...Loki.-decía enojado Issei sólo para ver a Kaya que estaba nerviosa.

-...no quería que te enterara...-decía Kaya.

-...pero que demonio...Issei hyodou, le gusta la viejas con pito, le gusta el futanari y le gusta estar desnudo todo el tiempo...maldita sea que mierda me acaba de escribir sobre mi, me parezco un enfermo...-decía Issei enojado mientra leía cada página.

-...oh lo siento...pensé que tu sentía algo por mi je je ya que puedo crear un órgano masculino en mi je je...-decía Kaya con un tono burlón.

-...demonio loki, en este mundo no existen viejas con pito, solo weyes con tetas, más te vale que cuando está mierda se termine, vas a borrar todo los libros acerca de mi...-decía Issei aguantando la ganas de matar a Kaya.

Pronto ambos se escucharon un pequeño bostezo, Tanto Issei como Kaya miraba a Kunou que estaban en pijama con una mirada somnolienta.

-... (bostezo de Loli)...santa...-decía de forma somnolienta.

Issei estaba a punto de punto de hacer algo sólo para que Kunou reciba un dardo lleno de somnífero en su brazo haciendo que ella caiga al suelo boca abajo...

Issei miro a Kaya que tenia un rifle de caza.

-...pero que mierda, loki...-decía Issei con incredulidad.

-...no me mire, ese estaba en el trineo, decía que en caso de niños despierto, use el somnífero...-decía Kaya.

-... (suspiro)...bueno al menos no fue tan graves, hazte cargo de los regalos, yo la dejaré en su cama...-decía Issei mientra levanta a una inconsciente Kunou al estilo nupcial.

Kaya asiente en silencio mientra hacia su trabajo mientra Issei lleva a Kunou a su habitación.

En ese momento la dejo en su cama, y cuando estaba por ir, Kunou se cayo de la cama sin despertarse...Issei sólo podía suspirar mientra la vuelve a levantarla y colocarla en su cama para luego colocar la manta.

-...oh cierto, casi me olvido, Yue me dijo que te gusta los perros, así que te hice un pijama de cachorro dalmata...-decía Issei usando Creation para hacerle un pijama de cachorro y doblarla y ponerla en su cama.

Issei pronto se fue dejando a una Kunou que estaba murmurando.

-...que no soy un perro...-murmura Kunou dormida.

 **Con Issei**

Issei había llegado al living para ver a Kaya que recogía la bolsa de regalo mientra lo esperaba en la chimenea.

-...al fin llega, listo todos los preparativo para la siguiente casa...-decía la diosa del engaño.

-...bien, vamos...-decía Issei mientra sale por la chimenea usando magia con Kaya haciendo lo mismo.

Desconocido para Issei, el libro seguía en el suelo debajo del árbol.

 **Cambio de escena (casa de akeno)**

Issei sólo podía mirar de forma inexpresiva a casi todos su antiguo harem, ahí podía ver que había más cama, era Akeno, ravel y por ultimo koneko y su hermana kuroka que estaba dormida, al parecer, todos estaban dormidas.

Siendo Akeno la única que vive sola en su santuario, Ravel, koneko y su hermana, las chicas sentía pena por ella que decidió pasar la navidad con Akeno.

Issei con calma, se acercó al árbol y colocó algunos regalos con mucho cuidados son hacer ruidos para no despertarla, cuando terminó, Issei estaba a punto de irse por la chimenea hasta que escuchó las palabras de Akeno.

-...Issei, perdóname, por favor, perdóname...-murmura dormida Akeno con lágrimas en sus ojos junto a Ravel y Koneko.

Issei sólo podía fruncir el ceño hasta que suspiró de exasperación.

-... **Creation**...-murmura en silencio Issei mientra crea 3 Issei de peluche.

Issei colocó los 3 peluches en las chicas, rápidamente las 3 la abrazaron haciendo que los peluches dijera una voz de Issei.

-...soy Issei y las perdono, las amo mucho...-decía Issei peluche haciendo que las chicas dejarán de llorar y se pusiera feliz mientra duerme.

Issei estaba satisfecho mientra se iba a ir solo para ser aprisionado por una somnolienta Kuroka.

-... (bostezo de una gata en celos)...nyaaa, gracia Santa, siempre quise un Issei para hacer muchos gatitos, nyaaa, dame tu leche...-decía muy dormida Kuroka

-...-mierda...-pensó en pánico Issei sólo para que Kaya lo disparé con un dardo tranquilizante dejando a una kuroka noqueado.

-...ja ja eso te gana por robar lo que es mío, perra...-murmura Kaya con arrogancia.

-...es gata...-corrigió Issei cansado.

-...oh cierto... decía Kaya.

 **Cambio de escena, casa de Ophis y Great red**

Abriendo la brecha dimensional, ahí podía ver a Issei junto a Kaya que entraron a la brecha de la forma más épica posible, ahí Issei llegó ver a los 2 dragones más poderoso de la existencia, los 2 estaban dormidos con gorros de navidad en sus cabezas, ahí pudo ver el gigantesco árbol de navidad.

Bajando del trineo, Issei se sentía como en la película del parque jurásico, ahí llegó para dejar 2 regalos, una chaqueta de cuero negro que dice, The Great red manda perras.

Y para Ophis, un pijama de pinguiño...Issei pronto se dio la vuelta sólo para pisar una pequeña rama haciendo ruido, eso despertó a The great red.

Issei se dio la vuelta para ver a Great Red que lo miraba.

-...creo que debería correr...-decía Issei con The great red asintiendo.

-...OK...-decía Issei mientra corre con The great red ruge al estilo godzilla.

Kaya estaba leyendo su libro hasta que escucho el grito de Issei.

-...Loki, el trineo, ahora!...-exclama enojado Issei con el gigantesco dragón siguiéndole.

Kaya no perdió tiempo, ella tomó las riendas haciendo mover a los renos que comenzó a elevar al aire.

-...deprisa Mortal...-exclama Kaya haciendo que Issei salte al trineo evitando ser masticado por el dragón.

Pronto Issei y Kaya había logrado salir de la brecha con vida.

 **Casa de Asia y Irina**

Issei estaba colocando algunos carbones en los calcetines, era de esperar, las 2 cometieron muchos pecados, pero Issei sabía que era su culpa que las 2 terminará así.

Cómo no era santa, decidió cambiar las reglas, colocó algunos regalos por ahí, el vio de reojo a Irina y a Asia dormida, vio las cartas.

 **Para santa**

 **Santa, para navidad , quiero el brazo prótesis de Issei y mucho dineros.**

 **Asia argento.**

 **Para santa**

 **Santa claus, quiero la cabeza de Issei hyodou, nada mas**

 **Irina.**

Issei sólo podía suspirar, uso creation para crear una réplica de Devil breaker junto algunos bolsas de dinero.

Y para Irina, se cortó su brazo para colocarlo en el árbol.

Que?, era inmortal, si pedía una extremidad, volvería a crecer.

Issei salió sólo para pisar una trampa de oso haciendo que Issei gruñera.

-...caíste perro, ahora la cabeza de santa claus vale mucho dinero, es una suma invaluable...-decía Asia que se subió a su espalda mientra ponía su cuchillo en su cuello.

-... _ **Blindaje de rayo.**._..-murmura Issei de forma inexpresiva cubriendo su cuerpo electrocutando a Asia hasta dejarla inconsciente.

-...que molesta, tendré que poner mas carbón en su calcetín...-decía Issei colocando

 **cambio de escena**

 **Hogar de los gremory**

Issei sólo podía colocar algunos regalos al árbol de navidad mientra Kaya estaba en la chimenea vigilando por si hay una loca albina queriendo violarlo.

Colocando el ultimo regalos mientra miraba a Kaya llenando de dulces a todos los calcetines de mayordomos y maids que trabajaba para la familia gremory.

Actualmente faltaba terminar con los últimos detalles, para zeoticus era un equipo de golf de marca premiun, para venelana un libro de la rosa de Guadalupe, para grayfia, la misma copia que la que tenía venelana, para Sirchez era un libro naranja autografiado por el autor de ese libro porno.

Para Milia, era una figura de acción de oppai dragón edición limitada donde tenía un super cañón al estilo iron man junto a una oppai dragón buster.

Al ver que no había una carta de Rias para navidad, Issei sólo tenía que suspirar mientra se dirigía a un lugar específico.

Issei sólo podía suspirar mientras trataba de entrar a la habitación de Rias, ya que tenía que averiguar que regalo dar para navidad...

Ahí vio a Rias dormida como un bebé, pero lo que más perturbó a Issei, fue que toda la habitación estaba cubiertos de foto de el por todos lados, lo peor, estaba la foto de Mio siendo usado para arrojar cuchillos.

Issei con el ceño fruncido, entro a la habitación y con cuidado y sin hacer ruidos, entro al cuarto y encontró la carta que estaba en la mesita de luz.

Leyendo en silencio, Issei frunció el ceño al leer que Rias escribió.

 **Para santa**

 **Querido santa, quiero que Issei abandone a amasaki Mio y que vuelva a mi, por favor.**

 **Rias gremory**

Issei sólo hace un facepalm hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Unos minutos después, Issei colocó el auricular en los oídos de la albina, esos auriculares estaban conectado a una grabadora.

Issei la encendió haciendo que Rias durmiera mientra escuchaba lo que repetía.

Amo a Vali, amo Vali, amo a Vali.

Issei sólo podía sonreír tranquilo mientras se iba del cuarto.

-...lo siento Vali, pero al menos tendrá una novia que te quiera para navidad, así dejará de ser un puto como tu abuelo rizevim...-pensaba Issei ya que ante le había prometido a Vali a conseguir una novia, así que Vali ya tendría novia mientra podía deshacerse de su loca acosadora, es matar 2 pájaros de un solo tiro.

Cuando salió, Issei iba a salir por la chimenea hasta que se detuvo, ya que enfocó su mirada en la foto familiar de los gremory, donde todos estaban reunido.

Issei no podía evitar recordar a su familia biológica mientra miraba la feliz familia celebrado la navidad, eso hizo que Issei tuviera un ceño fruncido.

-...como odio la navidad...-pensaba Issei con una mirada sombría.

Kaya se acercó a Issei.

-...que sucede Mortal...mira mucho ese cuadro...-decía Kaya haciendo que Issei diera un suspiro mientra se da la vuelta.

-...no es nada...solo no podía evitar recordar algo que odio...-decía Issei, Kaya sólo podía mirar el cuadro mientra miraba con una sonrisa triste.

-...sabes, quiero darte las gracias...-decía Kaya haciendo que Issei parpadea.

-...tener la oportunidad de celebrar mi primer navidad con mi familia reunida y más contigo...gracia...-decía Kaya con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Issei tenía su mirada sería.

-...no es necesario que me agradezca, ustedes merecen una segunda oportunidad...estoy feliz que Yue, Evangeline y tu pueda celebrar su navidad como familia...-Decía Issei que tenia una mirada nostálgico.

-...si...me alegro haberte conocido...sabes estamos debajo de un muérdago...-decía Kaya haciendo que Issei mirara a un muérdago.

Ante de que Issei pudiera hablar sólo para que Kaya besara en los labios, Issei no dijo nada, pero se dejó llevar por el beso que abraso a Kaya mientra besaba a Kaya con todo el contenido de su corazón.

El beso termina con un lengua hasta separarse y tratar de tomar aire, ambos se miraban los unos por el otro.

-...Para ser un casado, no besa mal...-decía Kaya con ligero humor.

-...el beso de Mio fue mejor, pero el tuyo tiene algo especial que te hace única, sabes, si no fuera toda una troll, seria una linda chica...-murmura Issei.

-...oh mortal, si sabes cómo hacerme calentar mi corazón...-decía Kaya abrazando a Issei.

Issei no dijo nada, Issei sólo podía mirar el retrato de la familia gremory como una familia feliz.

 **Mi familia feliz, feliz navidad.**

Issei sólo podía recordar a los hyodou, eso causó que Issei frunciera el ceño mientra se iba retira.

-...debemos irnos, ahora...-decía Issei mientra sale por la chimenea dejando a Kaya confusa.

Kaya miró el retrato donde miro Issei.

-...que sucedió?...-pensó Kaya preocupada por su mortal.

 **Tiempo después.**

Después de repartir por incontables casas por todo Japón, Issei junto a Kaya había logrado hacer lo imposible, Issei sólo podía suspirar de alivio ya que faltaba unas cosas más, a si que ahora solo le faltaba repartir un poco mas para terminar con esta noche.

Ya era la 06:30 y faltaba pocas horas para que el sol saliera.

Issei seguía mirando el camino manteniendo agarrado las riendas mientra Kaya estaba con su celular mirando por Twitter.

-...puedo preguntarte algo, mortal...-pregunta Kaya.

-...que quiere saber?...-decía Issei sin quitar la mirada en el camino.

-...porque odia la navidad?...-pregunta Kaya.

Issei sólo podía estar en silencio mientra Kaya dio un suspiro.

-..no te preocupe, entenderé si no quiere decirme tu razón...-decía Kaya sólo para escuchar lo que dijo Issei.

-...te lo diré...porque quiere saber?..-pregunta Issei de forma cansado.

-...es que parece enojado cuando ves cuadro donde hay familia feliz en navidad, además en el apartamento decía que odiaba la navidad...-decía Kaya.

Issei sólo podía suspirar hasta que hablo.

-...odio la navidad, porque me hace recordar el día en que perdí toda mi inocencia junto a mi mejor amigo...bongo...-decía Issei con un suspiro triste mirando el camino.

-...bongo?...-decía Kaya.

-...mi perro, todo comenzó cuando tenía 8 años, yo era muy inocentes, tenia mucha esperanza y sueños como cualquier niño de mi edad, estaba más emocionado cuando se trata de navidad junto a mi perro...-decía Issei.

Kaya estaba en silencio mientras escuchaba lo que Issei decía.

-...siendo la oveja negra de mi familia, no tenía a nadie, mi perro era mi único amigo, mi hermano, éramos inseparable hasta que ante de Navidad, lo atropello un auto, bongo murió, junto con mi inocencia...decía Issei con una mirada sombría recordado como tenía que sacrificar a su perro para no tenga que sufrir muriendo.

-...el causante de la muerte de mi perro fue el idiota de Takeda, mi padre, ese infeliz estaba ebrio y lo peor es que el no se recordó lo que a hecho, pase la navidad sólo sin mi mejor amigo...por está razón odio la navidad, me hace recordar lo que yo era...mierda, no puedo creer que estoy llorando...-murmura Issei secando las lágrimas calientes de su único ojo.

Solo para sentir la cabeza de Kaya en su hombro, Issei miro a Kaya que tenia una sonrisa triste...

-...bueno, no te culpo por todo lo que sucedió, lo siento...-decía Kaya.

-...no es nada, eso quedó en el pasado...-decía Issei con seriedad.

-...si, pero recordar el pasado te duele, verdad?...-decía Kaya.

-...si...duele mucho...-decía Issei con calma.

-...pero no esta sólo, nos tienes a todos, a tu esposa, a Charlotte, Evangeline, Ddraig, a todos...incluso me tienes a mi para entretenerte con mis bromas...-decía Kaya.

Issei estaba serio mirando el camino hasta que suspiró y luego sonrió, ya que era cierto, recordó a su nueva familia.

-...-entiendo...gracia...Loki...-decía Issei para luego besar a Kaya en la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonroje.

-...no hay de que, mortal...-decía Kaya con un sonrojo mientra abrazaba a Issei.

-...hohoho, feliz navidad...-decía Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pronto Issei y Kaya sonrieron mientra continuará con su aventura navideña.

 **Cambio de escena**

Ya faltaba poco para salir el sol, Issei y Kaya sólo podía entrar a su apartamento muy cansando y con mucho sueño, tanto los 2 habían terminado con salvar la navidad.

En el camino vio a Azazel durmiendo en el sillón, el ángel caído estaba roncando, el santa claus estaba durmiendo en el otro sillón.

Issei junto a Kaya llegaron a la cama matrimonial, ambos se metieron a la cama sin hacer ruidos para no despertar a Mio y a Evangeline.

Cuando Issei y Kaya trataron de cerrar los ojos sólo para que el cuarto se alumbra por el sol y la nieve cayendo, la alarma sonó mientra se escucha la alarma.

Tanto Issei Kaya abrieron sus ojos que tenían venas rojas mientra Mio se despierta con un sobresalto.

-...Si, es navidad!...-exclama Mio feliz de haberse despertado temprano.

-...bueno, esto es interesante...una primera navidad para mi...-decía Evangeline.

Tanto Issei como Kaya parecía zombie ya que estaba muy cansado.

Pronto la puerta se abre revelando a Yue junto a Hela que venia para abrazar a Issei y a Kaya.

-...Feliz navidad, papá y padre...-decía feliz Yue abrazando los brazos de Issei y Kaya.

-...feliz navidad, padre...-murmura tímida Hela abrazando a Kaya que no reacciona.

Pronto aparece Tena que salta para abrazar a la cabeza de Issei como si fuera un koala.

-...Feliz navidad, madre...como te quiero...-decía Tena consiguiendo un gruñido de Yue.

Issei al estar muy cansado, no podía evitar sonreír por todo el cariño que recibía.

Al menos tenía una buena navidad y no lo desperdiciaria.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Después de que todos se hayan despertado, todos tuvieron la gran sorpresa de ver a Santa claus y con Azazel explicando la situación y la solución donde Issei y Kaya fueron los héroes de navidad.

Después de unas cuantas disculpas y recibir un carbón para el albino por ser el causante de los problemas, Issei estaba mirando a su familia abrir los regalos, al menos Santa no lo pondrá en la lista de niños malo todos los años estaba feliz de que su familia podía disfrutar la navidad.

Yue, Hela, jormungand y Tena disfrutaba sus regalos, Issei estaba bebiendo una taza de café mientra leía el diario.

-...Issei...-decía Mio atrayendo la atención de Issei.

-...Si Mio?..-decía Issei.

-...vamos a hacer una foto familiar...-decía Mio mostrando la cámara.

-...bueno, vamos...-decía Issei levantó de su sillón.

 **Cambio de escena**

Vemos a Azazel con la video cámara, Issei junto con los demás estaba formándose para la foto.

Yue, Hela, jormungard y Tena estaba abajo con Tena abrazando la cintura de Issei mientra Mío abrazaba el brazo de Issei con Kaya haciendo lo mismo, Evangeline en su forma milf, abrazaba a Issei por la espalda con sus brazos envolviendo su cuello.

Ddraig estaba un poco mas atrás de Issei mientra se fuma un cigarrillo en su forma humana mientra sostenía la cabeza de Mimir.

-...bien, diga familia...-decía Azazel apuntando con su cámara

-...familia...-decía todos.

Para la sorpresa de Issei era besado en sus mejillas por Mio y Kaya con Evangeline besando a su cabeza mientra Issei sólo podía sonreír en cariño.

Para la sorpresa de todos, todos escucharon el sollozo que venía de Issei que lloraba de felicidad.

-...Los amos...Los amos...-lloraba Issei haciendo que todos también lloraba para abrazar en un brazo grupal.

Pronto la foto se tomó con un flash blanco.

Cambio de escena

Se podía ver el enorme retrato de Issei junto a su familia donde decía feliz navidad.

Feliz navidad, mi familia

 **Fin del especial de navidad**

Y te pregunta que paso con Vali. ?

Lo asaltó una Rias albina y lo violó hasta matarlo, así Vali fue el primer lucifer en perder la virginidad con una mujer y no con un hombres como los lucifer lo hacían como tradición.

Digamos que Vali murió de la forma más macha posible

Muerte por Snu Snu.

Fin de la historia.

 **Especial: la navidad de goblin slayer.**

Abriendo los ojos, Rizevim sólo podía abrir sus ojos al ver una cueva.

-...que paso...-pensó Rizevim hasta que recodo ser asesinado por Issei.

-...maldita sea, morí...espera, donde...-pensaba Rizevim hasta que vio el mar.

Al acercarse al agua, vio su reflejo, eso lo horrorizó al ver su reflejo.

-...no, soy un goblin...-pensaba con horror Rizevim al ver a el de goblin con pelo blanco.

Pronto sintió algo respirando por el cuello.

Dando la vuelta, Rizegoblin miro a un tipo con armadura medieval con un ojo rojo que brilla como flama.

-...un goblin inmortal, el regalo perfecto para navidad, 1000 formas de matar a un goblin inmortal...-decía Goblin slayer levantando su espada.

la cueva se lleno de gritos de agonía de Rizegoblin haciendo que los diera un rezo por su compañero goblin

 **Fin**


End file.
